Redemption
by storyteller4544
Summary: A story of redemption. Can you really change?
1. Prologue

His father had watched over him for millennia. He had watched his son chose free will, tempt Eve, and rule over Hell. His father had to admit he was very good at doling out punishment. But he was not surprised when his son decided to walk out of Hell. He knew his children after all. He was the father and his favorite story was the prodigal son. So he started putting pieces together to see what his son would do always hoping that his son would come home. He watched his son and his demon arrive on the beach, he watched while the little demon cut off his son's wings, he watched while his son set up his new business and trade favors. He watched while his son wallowed in the the City of Angels and immersed himself in the sins that all of his children participated in. He watched patiently as his son tried to find a path.

He also watched a girl grow up. He watched her get married, become a police office and stand up for whats right. He watched as she became strong. He had watched this girl knowing she was different. She did not believe in him and he was ok with that. He understood that some don't, but that didn't mean she was cruel. She wasn't. In fact she stood for justice. He also understood that she was going to help his son become the best he could be. He was going to learn through her what it meant to care, to be vulnerable, to sacrifice for others. To become the better angel. He also knew that it wasn't going to be easy but journeys for redemption never were.

All the pieces were now in place. It was time to start.

Five years after the Devil left Hell . . . . . .

Ok, so I haven't written in a very long time, but I love this show. I am not familiar with the comic cannon so I'm only going on show and what I know about Lucifer himself. I don't own any of the characters on this show and will put them back when I finish. Let me know if you want me to continue. And if you haven't seen the show yet. Give it a try. All mistakes are mine.


	2. Meeting Each Other

The Father was watching his son get up after getting shot. The young lady, Delilah, he knew would not be getting back up. He called over Michael. "Michael, when Delilah gets to Peter, please bring her to me. I need to talk to her." Michael looked at his Father in surprise. It had been ions since he had talked directly to one of his children so shortly after their arrival. "Yes Sir."

Michael went over to the gates and gestured Peter aside. "When Delilah reaches you The Father wants you to bring her to him. He wants to talk to her as soon as she arrives." Peter looked at Michael in amazement. Nodded his head and said, "I will bring her as soon as she arrives."

Peter continued to check people in when he saw Delilah arrive. He walked over to her slowly. The humans were always a little jumpy when they first arrived. Especially when they did not think they were going to end up in heaven. "Delilah, welcome." Peter said. "Come child, it will be fine. There is someone who would like to talk to you now that you have arrived." Delilah was still stunned by what had happened. One minute she was promising to change her life, and the next it was over. She watched Peter as he reached out his hand to her and stood next to her patiently waiting for her acceptance. She looked up again into Peter's eyes and only saw kindness, and for one brief moment thought of Lucifer. Delilah nodded yes and put her hand in Peter's.

They walked in silence to a garden. One of the most beautiful Delilah had ever seen. In the middle of this garden was a man standing next to a bench. When Peter cleared his throat, he looked over and gently smiled. "My child, come sit and talk to me." Delilah turned to Peter as he gently released her hand and nudged her over to the man.

Delilah joined the gentleman on the bench. He started to ask her questions. Little ones at first, how she was, wasn't the garden beautiful, questions to try to put her at ease. Then he started to ask the one he really wanted to. "So, I understand you met my son Lucifer." Delilah looked at the man in surprise. How did he know Lucifer and what did he mean his son?" Then it hit her. Her eyes got huge and for a moment Delilah stopped breathing. "OH MY GOD! IT'S GOD!"

The Father laughed at Delilah's reaction. He always enjoyed his children's reaction when they realized who he was. She was no exception. "Yes I am the Father." Delilah continued to just stare at the man. He had such a kind face. "Wait, if you are his father, then he really was the Devil wasn't he?"

"Yes, he is." The Father said quietly. Delilah looked out into the garden. "I guess if I ended up here I really didn't sell my soul." She quietly asked, not knowing if she was asking him or herself that question. The Father again chuckled next to her. "No you did not. My son does not take souls, he only punishes the wicked," sighed, "he's become very good at it."

Delilah turned to face The Father. "He was always kind to me. He helped me with my career. He never judged me and in the end he only wanted me to get clean and become the talented person he thought I could be. I couldn't have had a better friend. He told me to pull my life together. He was very kind. " The Father smiled gently as she talked. "Tell me more about him" The Father asked. "I want to know everything."

The Father and Delilah talked for a very long time. Once Delilah had offered everything she knew, she was sent on her way with a blessing and thanks. The Father knew that his other children were curious, but it would have to wait. It was time to look upon his son. He had set things in motion; Amenadiel on one path, Lucifer on another. His children were not him, they didn't understand the big picture. Did they really think he hadn't known what Lucifer was doing when he gave Eve the apple. Did they not understand the bigger picture? These children of his caused so much sadness, so much joy, so much cruelty, so much beauty.

Lucifer continued to stare at Chloe while she slept. He was flummoxed about her reaction to him. Just look at the doctor. Her reaction was normal. She was all but undressing as they were walking out of her office. Oh no not her. The Detective wasn't fazed by him at all. He didn't understand it. He wondered if the Father had sent her to him. He had even asked her that question and the Detective just rolled her eyes at him. Had he even offered a little prayer to protect her when she was shot? He actually couldn't even remember now. All he could remember was the rage he had felt with Jimmy had shot her. The rage that Jimmy wouldn't be punished because he was here and not in hell.

This truly confused him. She was beautiful. She was smart. She cared about things, people, her little human. They had started talking at the bar before Maze had made her comment and his detective had figured out what happened to Delilah. They had both admitted very carefully that there was a connection between the two of them, after all she hadn't denied it. They had continued to talk about what she wanted and as Lucifer sat and listened becoming even more entranced as the Detective talked to him. Was he truly beginning to care about her?

Chloe slowing began to wake to find Lucifer sitting over her. He was the only one there. He joked with her made her smile and while they talked she wondered why he was really there and why she cared that he was. She watched while he had been shot. She was sure he had been - but had she been imagining things while she had been shot? She wasn't sure. They talked a little more before Trixie came running into the room.

Lucifer put Trixie on the bed next to her mother. It was time to leave. He needed to think. He said goodbye to the detective hearing her say "No you won't" on the way out.

Lucifer sat at the bar, nursing a drink. He had another confrontation with Amenadiel. Was he changing? Was he beginning to care? About humans in general or just a few? What would it mean? He wasn't sure. He really didn't understand what was happening. He decided it was time to talk to a professional.

The Father watched from above. His son was so confused about what was happening to him. He had to chuckle as he watched Lucifer talk to Chloe. Was his son on the path to come home or would he remain the devil. Only time would tell.

A/N: I know I was hooked the moment they played "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" in the opening sequence of this show. Let me know what you think. Again I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. By the way I do know the difference between were and where and now and know. Sometimes my auto correct does not.


	3. Vulnerability

The music quietly drifted across his apartment. He found solace in playing the piano these days. The club was rocking downstairs, but thanks to the sound proofing he heard nothing. He didn't want to be surrounded by people tonight. He needed to figure out why he was fascinated by this Detective. In fact, it was the only time he felt connected to anything was when he was with the Detective. She grounded him in some way, in a way he didn't understand. In all his years he had never felt this way.

Lucifer had even talked to Dr. Linda about this behavior. He had helped the Detective solve a couple of cases and he has to wonder if Dr. Linda was correct, he was changing. The Doctor had said he was changing. That instead of punishing the bad people he liked finding justice for the innocent. She couldn't be correct, could she? He had pushed himself back into old habits to make himself forget the Detective. He had been at Ty's party, arranged for Ty to sleep with that poor girl, had sex with several girls himself but it didn't help. The minute the Detective was there, he only wanted to be with her and help her. He didn't understand.

Lucifer had asked the the photographer what made the Detective like she was and he did not get the answer he was expecting. It had just made him sad that she had gone through the agony at the hands of the slug of photographer. He was amazed she still had sympathy for people after what had been done to her after her father's funeral.

He was still sitting at the piano when the sun came up the next morning. Lucifer walked away from the piano and headed to his balcony. He looked out as the sun rose and decided that he needed to see the Detective. It was time to figure this out. He knew what he was going to do.

Chloe was still trying to figure out what it was about Lucifer, who was he really. She didn't believe in heaven and hell, but she believed in good and evil. She had seen both as a police officer, but what if he was really the Devil with a capital D. What would that mean? How could that be? And to make matters worse she was she starting to feel something for him? Why was she finding him fascinating?

He kept saying he was the devil, did she really believe it? She had seen him do some amazing things. He had survived the shooting outside of his club. She would swear he had been shot several times by Jimmy. He got himself out of the handcuffs. He moved so fast at times. He had tossed the agent through the plate glass window. The way he talked to people and got them to admit their deepest desire. He said he delivered punishment. That's what he said when he was confronting the brother and sister team. She thought that she had seen his eyes turn red, but then she had shot him and he had bled. Even Lucifer seemed shocked at that.

When she had seen his back his reaction had been very telling. Her heart broke for the man, to see the scares on his back. Who could do this to a person? He had said Maze had cut off his wings. He then tried to blow her off by laughing it off, but he couldn't, he didn't quite pull it off. Lucifer hadn't allowed her to touch him. For the first time, he had pulled back from her. What had happened had scarred him, more than on his back.

Chloe wondered if what happen to him was the reason why he behaved the way he did. Acting like a child at times, immature, impulsive; and other times, serious, frightening. When he was going after people who had killed someone, he was focused, determined to dispense punishment, and she discovered, very good at it. Is that what happened when he received the scars on his back? Was this his way of getting back at his father? Was there no justice for him when it came to his scars?

Lucifer limped across the floor of the penthouse, not believing that he had been shot. He couldn't believe that he felt pain, had bled. He didn't understand how this was happening. What was it about this women that made her different. He had never felt this way before. He had never bled, he had never been injured. He needed to go see Dr. Linda, maybe she would be able to help him understand. He had talked to Maze and she wanted to go home. He wasn't ready, all this just made him want to stay and figure out why.

Lucifer sat at his piano and started to play.

The Father was watching his son play the piano. He always loved music. He was pleased when his son had learned. He knew that Lucifer had multiple talents and was happy that he had found this one. As he watched his son, he had to chuckle again as he saw him be vulnerable to the girl. He wondered if and when Lucifer would figure it out that he was only vulnerable around Chloe? Salvation was always painful and lessons had to be learned. He wanted his son to come home. The Father was also watching his other son, shook his head and with free will of even his angels, he wondered where all this would lead.

A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long to post, and I know that it's short, but I lost my muse. I was going in one direction and then saw that amazing finale and it changed my direction. Right now it will stay along the lines of the show, but I will probably change to AU after awhile. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. I still don't own, can't get Lucifer to grant me that favor. All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
